Mourn
by LostInThoughtDR
Summary: Reyna fights with a mysterious 'greek' opponent that isn't letting her go alive. Angst and sadness and regret. Tiny Jeyna


It was here. The civil war had approached us. The Greeks and Romans in the same place but it wasn't friendly. Whereas the Greeks were astute, the Romans were strong. They both had their strengths and weaknesses. Battle cries came from both directions. Swords clashed against each other, bows struck overhead. It was a fiery battle between two of the greatest armies of history.

Reyna knew this wasn't the way. This isn't right, she thought constantly. But something changed. It was two days ago during the first confrontation between the two camps. Annabeth had told her to not underestimate the Greeks and Reyna hadn't; but something about them...simply irked her. Indeed, the Romans themselves threw some sly snarky comments to the Greeks - - to Reyna's initial despair - - but the Greeks weren't as diplomatic as Annabeth was when Reyna first met her. And the way the Greeks mentioned Jason, as if Jason was a Greek all along. That awoke a small fire of ember inside Reyna. She didn't expect herself to react that way but she couldn't. It was as if the souls of all the past Romans who fought the Greeks took over her body, awaking that hidden rivalry in her.

They were setting up for the next battle in the Roman camping spot in the outskirts of Camp HB. They were rumors that the Argo II shall arrive soon. Reyna was too busy planning battle strategies - - there already been casualties - - to really think what the arrival of The Seven meant. She didn't consider the chances of not all seven returning, and most importantly, if they resolved this feud. But that really would be useless, seeing the condition that both camps were in at the moment.

"Set up the fronts" Reyna told most of the legionnaires. "We shall set a surprise attack" She walked over to the front to take her position in the front. If there was something she'd learn, it was that she couldn't rule in the background. She was Praetor and praetors lead.

The battle has been going for about two hours if not more. Blazing bows and sharp swords in every corner. Orange and purple engaging in battle, creating a ying-yang of power. Reyna was fighting two Greeks at once. She didn't kill them but did her best to prevent them to attack her legion. A few light wounds here and there was all she did. But that overwhelming rivalry feeling for revenge came over her again. She didn't know why but she couldn't brush it off.

"The Argo II!" Someone shouted in the far left. Reyna didn't have time to stop and glance since they were attacking her as furiously as she attacked them.

It was strange. Some of the Greeks campers were so...they were more violent than she expected them, as if they weren't even in their right minds during battle. She understood adrenaline just like the next person but these people had more than adrenaline in their veins.

"Stop!" She heard someone shout in the distance. She would stop attacking, she really would, if the person stopped attacking her. The roman legion stopped to glance. Jason looked exhausted on the edge of the ship, as he moved his arms, telling them to stop. He was probably so tired he couldn't even fly at this point.

"Umph" Reyna's back fell on the ground as he opponent attacked her. The legion saw their leader struggle to defend herself. A battle cry came from the Romans as they ignored the tired Jason Grace and continued fighting. They will not stop until their leader does so and they will not surrender when their leader is in the battleground.

The opponent took the chance and swung their sword. Reyna quickly rolled on her side and stood. If she hadn't had done that, she would probably had gotten a pretty ugly - - and deadly - - wound.

They were still shouts from the Argo II to stop this madness but both the Greeks and Romans couldn't care at this point. There were at the point of no return.

"We need to stop this!" Percy shouted as he paced on the ship, desperate to get off.

"They'll probably only listen to Chiron at this point" Annabeth pointed out.

"They won't listen to me at all" Jason lamented with frustration.

"They'll only listen to –"

"Reyna" Jason and Hazel said at the same time.

"But she's pretty busy right now" Frank pointed at the brunette as she fought against a tall male. "No wonder she hadn't stopped fighting. That dude is going _hard_"

"Who in the world is that?" Percy asked, not recognizing the face who was fighting Reyna. "Is he a new camper?"

Annabeth squinted to recognize the face. "Not that I remember" She shook her head.

"We're on land!" Leo said, finally glad that he landed. "Now we can-..."

Leo stopped speaking when he saw Jason jump off the ship, running through the middle of the battle. The rest looked at each other and followed Jason's footsteps.

Whereas the others were trying to stop them from fighting, Jason was running towards Reyna. If there was someone with such authority over the Romans to stop them, it was her. They wouldn't listen to Jason anymore. They thought he was now a _greek_.

It was true what Frank said. This guy was going aggressive against Reyna. Reyna was fast but this guy was more...Reyna was just unfamiliar with his swordplay.

Jason unsheathed his blade and interfered with Reyna's fight, attacking and causing the opponent's sword falling on the ground. Jason turned to Reyna.

"Reyna! You _got_ to stop this" He asked her with wide eyes.

Reyna had wild stormy eyes. Her mind was simply set in battle, a disadvantage at times like this, something she gained from her mother. It'll take her a while to calm down and stop fighting. Her opponent didn't make it easier for her to calm down either.

"We need to work together, it's the only way to safe _both_ camps"

Jason put his hands on her shoulders.

"O_urs_ and theirs" He said as he stared intensively into her dark eyes.

"it's not that easy" Reyna said. Jason simply couldn't understand. He doesn't know how she feels and will never feel like she does. She simply couldn't stop fighting. Her roman pride was taking over. She had to win this one fight, against this mysterious powerful opponent. She just had to. Her conscious was telling her to do so.

"I won't lie. It may not be easy" Jason spoke out of breath. "I ain't saying it will be but we are all here for you-"

"I got to win this fight Jason" She told him with desperate eyes. "Now go" She told him. "You will get hurt. This is not your fight. It's mine"

As Jason tried to stop Reyna, her opponent took the chance to grab his sword. Moving swiftly, slowly and quietly, he stepped closer and searched for an opening under Jason's arm to Reyna's chest.

"I'm not leaving until you stop this..."

"Ja-" Reyna gasped, starting to struggle for air.

"What's wro-?" Jason looked at her expression. He knew what that face meant but he didn't want to realize the truth. He glanced down, "No". He saw a sword; blood starting to damp the blade.

The opponent removed the blade and Reyna struggled to stay on her feet. Jason reached to catch her as she leaned forward but she stopped him as she knelt down, hands on her open wound.

"No..." Jason felt the sadness overwhelm him. He knelt next to her.

"I was hurt under your arm" Reyna said with a voice that got weaker by the minute. She knew this was it. She isn't going to even bother to believe she might survive this because she wasn't. She has been optimistic all this time, all in vain because nothing went her way; now, now she was being realistic. This is her time to go.

"I was trying to stop all of this..." Jason isn't an easy crier but now he felt like going up to his father himself and complain about the world.

"I told you that it my fight" Even with a weak voice, Jason could tell Reyna was scolding him. She felt lightheaded and her eyes lost focused for a moment. Jason placed her head to rest against his shoulder.

All around, the Romans stopped fighting when they noticed their leader was down. It was as if time stopped for a moment, turning everything into slow motion. The Romans dropped their weapons as they all set a silent mental pryer to their godly parent to save Reyna, the person who believed in them and followed them loyally, even when they were wrong. She would take the fall for any of them if she had to.

Jason felt the tears finally fall. Damn, he had admitted to himself that this was it. He didn't want to but there was no lying to himself. Reyna was dying all because of him.

Reyna flinched as she forced herself to raise her head to glance at Jason. "Lead them to victory" Reyna said with her final breaths. She tried to smile but couldn't. She leaned forward until she lost consciousness.

Jason lowered his gaze for a moment. He whipped the tears with the back of his hand. He placed a soft kiss on Reyna's temple. "I will" He promised her.

He stood up with Reyna's lifeless body in his arms.

The Romans realized what happened. Simultaneously, they lowered their heads to mourn the lost of their praetor.

Hazel felt her knees get weak. She known Reyna for so long. Perhaps she didn't know her as long as Jason or Gwen but Hazel knew that Reyna was a good person. She just had a harsh life that was reflected in her personality. She couldn't believe she was gone.

Annabeth felt Reyna lost too. She actually was looking forward to being friends with her, exploring New Rome and drinking more hot chocolate with Reyna in Bacchus' gardens.

The Greeks paid their respect by dropping their weapons and a few of them even did some prayers.

Jason walked over to the group and placed Reyna down, back against a tree.

"I'm so sorry, child" Chiron's voice chimed from the background. "Percy filled me in" Chiron didn't feel like this was the best moment to say this but that person who killed Reyna wasn't any of Chiron's campers.

"We'll have a proper funeral" Jason said, still looking at Reyna. "We'll have it at Camp Jupiter since that was her home" Jason was speaking mostly to his legionnaires than anyone else. "We'll have the proper rituals once we go back home"

Piper's stomach dropped. The way Jason said, 'home', as like nothing she heard before. She never heard him say anything with such...love and longing.

* * *

Favorite and Review~

Funeral next last chapter. Maybe shorter but also maybe sadder.

I love REyna with a passion but the plot bunny were beating me to write this.


End file.
